wildsnakefandomcom-20200216-history
Psycoffman
Psycoffman is a little child who works full time as an AgentChase11 Twitch viewer. He's known as the meme man, he's very active on AgentChase11 related things, is a professional music artist, has had nothing to do with anything anime, is a gamer because he has played Halo before, and is from Antarctica. How? While browsing YouTube one day, Psy found a ROBLOX YouTuber by the name of AgentJohn2. He ended up creating a Discord account on July 29, 2016, and joined AgentJohn's Discord server. He became an active member of his Discord. While bored, Psy decided he would click on someone's Discord status to watch their Twitch stream. This was the first Twitch streamer he has watched, so he was very interested. WOW GUYS IT WAS AGENTCHASE11 THE ENTIRE TIME Music Psycoffman began his music career in October 2017 (estimated) and is making epic parodies to this day. Parodies These are always the best and receive the most attention Agent is Always Late (Parody of Duck Tales Theme) Created 03/05/18 4:30 PM CST Youtube Link Parody of Duck Tales Theme about how Agent is always late... here in twiiiitch. Lyrics: Agent is always late Here in twiiiitch roblox, unturned, fsx They are great streams! Might be gone today Or be off all month! You're late! Agent! Every day we are out there spamming You're late! Agent! 500 lines of spam Bad and good stream times! Agentchase is offline on discord He won't be late this time What to do, just spam on discord You're late! Agent! Every day we are out there spamming You're late! Agent! 500 lines of spam Bad and good stream times! Not good stream times or weekend streams, no You're late! Agent! (some lyrics are said differently in the song, like "or be offline all month") DA Dumb Rap ft. Dumb Animations (Parody of DK Rap) Created 08/03/18 7:23 PM CST Youtube Link Parody of DK Rap about Dumb Animations featuring Dumb Animations and why you should subscribe to him Lyrics: Intro Here we go So he's finally here, animating for you Sub-scribe to dumb ani-ma-tions (subscribe) Put your ears on your head, because west (VIRGINIA) dumb animations, psycoffman is obsessed Chorus DA Dumb Anima-tions 1 He makes dumb animations, you should subscribe He's finally back but still not uploading 3 seconds long, wow look at that it's great If he uploads, you better watch it! Rapnoc always gets noise complaints Because DA always screams in the call! Chorus DA Dumb Anima-tions DA Sub 2 (Dumb Anima-tions) 2 Agent is always late here in twitch He can use his live2d---I MEAN--- He can use his facecam and size it Agent sucks at tetris that he can be beat by da doing absolutely nothing If you watch him, please ignore chat because psycoff will be there spamming sub 2 dAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Mine Mine Minecraft Steve (Parody of Rasputin) Created 10/18/17 3:57 PM CST Youtube Link Minecraft parody of Rasputin "to trigger AgentChase11" Lyrics: There spawned a certain man in Minecraft long ago He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow Most people looked up at him, no terror and fear But to Minecraft players he was such a lovely character He could preach' notch bible like a preacher Full of happiness and fame But he also was the kind of miner Players would desire Mine Mine Minecraft Steve Lover of Alex, like a queen There wasn't a ocelot that really was gone Mine Mine Minecraft Steve Minecraft's greatest miner It was not a shame, how he carried on He ruled the Minecraft villages and never mind the mobs But the armor he wore really shiny and blue In all affairs of state he was the man to please But he was real great when he had a mob to slouch For the queen he was no Notch traitor There was nothing she'd heard bad She believed he was a holy healer Who would heal her son Mine Mine Minecraft Steve Lover of Alex, like a queen There wasn't a ocelot that really was gone Mine Mine Minecraft Steve Minecraft's greatest miner It was not a shame, how he carried on And when his healing and giving For he became known to more and more people The demands to do something about this favorable Man became calmer and calmer This man's just has to not go, declared his allies But the ladies begged, more and more, please No doubt this Minecraft Steve had lots of charms Though he was a brute they just fell into his arms Then one night some mobs of higher standing Set a trap, they're lots to blame Come to visit us they kept demanding And Steve really came Mine Mine Minecraft Steve Lover of Alex, like a queen They put some poison into his glass bottle Mine Mine Minecraft Steve Russia's greatest love machine He drank it all and said, I feel fine Mine Mine Minecraft Steve Lover of Alex, like a queen They didn't quit, they wanted him dead Mine Mine Minecraft Steve Minecraft's greatest miner And so they fought him 'til he fell deceased Oh, those Mobs (some lyrics didn't make it in the video) Congratulations, Dumb Animations (Parody of Congratulations) Created 04/06/19 9:34 PM CST Youtube Link Parody of Congratulations because it needed to be done at some point... Lyrics: PewDiePie Dumb Animations! (Yeah!) It's your big day! (Woo!) Incredible job! I know we should always say subscribe And today, I just wanna tell you Roomie & PewDiePie A congratulations, it's a celebration Party all day, I know you've been waitin' (Here we go!) A congratulations (Woo!), sub 2 dumb animations I just wanna tell you that I think that you're amazing 1: PewDiePie A congratulations to your animations Guess to beat one late guy, you need an ad campaign Yeah, you did it very nice, and all it took Was a massive ad campaign with every person in discord Now you're at number one, hope you did nothing wrong Like starting your channel by pirating software Oops! Didn't think we'd see? You even had said it yourself! Get used to your past being held against you by the viewers (late!) I'm sure right now there's nothing that you're doing that's illegal, yeah I'm certain that you haven't had cracked photoshop For legal reasons, that's a joke For legal reasons, that's a joke For serious, it's Live2D, please don't kill me, that's a joke DA, I'm sorry about the memes, you're the best I love your Dumb Animations, from Blocks to the most recent I'll buy all your merch for you, I'm a barrel roller 'Bout to kill some scavs so you can call me Hi— Roomie & PewDiePie A congratulations, sub2 dumb animations (Oh!) Party all day, I know you've been waitin' (Oh yeah!) A congratulations (Woo!), sub2daaa (Yeah!) I just wanna tell you that I think that you're amazing Roomie & PewDiePie Congratulations (Uh) Congratulations (It's your big day! Woo!) Congratulations Congratulations (Such a big day) 2: PewDiePie, Boyinaband & Both I got a letter in the post, hmm, what is this? (Hmm) Dumb Animations saying he won at tetris Had a problem with me telling them that they're cheating at tetris But let me educate you, silly, that's still not a joke (Woo) DA sucks at tetris (Still not any lies here) Sucks at wild snake too (Still not any lies here) Did you know that Dumb Animations is really dumb? That's not even a lie Yeah, but still not any lies! (Woo) DA got YouTube figured out, that's sick, son How 'bout next you figure how to use lighting systems? (Oof) Maybe all those tutorials will solve your dumbness But looking at DA's past, I'm guessing not probably But never mind the dumb people, we just here to party Just here to watch some streams with all of the viewers Not even on time 'cause I have a real problem But we still out here streaming like we 'bout to end it early PewDiePie So this is it, thanks for sticking with my channel Even since I'm still a nobody, screaming at barrels Yeah, this is it, it's been an adventure It's the end of the reign of AgentChase11 Through all the change and lateness, you've been by my side There's no viewers in the world, I would rather request late songs It's been a wild ride, so while I can still be heard this is the part where the last thing happens Roomie & PewDiePie A congratulations, sub2 dumb animations (Oh!) Party all day (Skrra), I know you've been waitin' (Yeet, party all day, yeah) A congratulations (Woo!), it's a celebration (Oh) I just wanna tell you that I think that you're amazing Roomie & PewDiePie Congratulations (Oh, ooh hoo) Congratulations (sub2da, it's your big day!) Congratulations (with 14 subs!) Congratulations (Such a big day!) Oh YehayhaheyEYH PewDiePie Congratulations, DA! You did it! Foreign language words!!!! Hope that leaving discord stuff doesn't severely affect the Agentchase the game release date!!! (obviously lyrics are not sung by PewDiePie or the other people) Undertale Covers Seperate section because theres a lot of them and theres not enough sub-headings. Only one of these are good, Psy made them in like 1 month lol ALL OF THEM ARE THE SAME... Death By Lateness (Parody of Death by Glamour) Created 04/15/19 6:50 PM CST Youtube Link Cover of Death by Glamour because Undertale is great but not great enough to buy I mean what Psy bought the game I don't know what you're talking about... Lyrics: (Intro) Agent is always late Here in twitch roblox unturned fsx they are great streams (song?? lol i don't know music) Agent is always late Despite what he may say Hey agent why do- wai That last part is real gay Subscribe to Dumb Animations Rapnoc, Dani, need a translation Masta blasta noc987 Check out my cool friend but guess who it is? its another agentchase11 check him out, he is neat at tetris, yes he'll be beat here he is, yes he's juker we call em the extreme pinger how do i do it !sr guess who it is, its psycoff escobar memes are his specialty, you might know him as royalty the rest wouldn't fit in a line, but i'm not gonna make it rhyme but guess who it is? its another agentchase11 check him out, he is neat at tetris, yes he'll be beat i did not give him as good as a mention, but legend he is, Dumb Animations Check out my cool friend 3 seconds then it ends 20 dollars, that you lend to the creator, but here is a reminder one last thing, to subscribe to them Frost uses 3d on 2ds should it work, he'll usually say yes (the HOLY FRICKIN HECK THIS IS AMAZINNNNNN (sing it really to the song) ) Agent is always late Here in twiiiitch roblox, unturned, fsx They are great streams! Might be gone today Or be off all month! You're late! Agent! Every day we are out there spamming You're late! Agent! 500 lines of spam Bad and good stream times! Agentchase is offline He won't be late this time What to do, just spam on discord You're late! Agent! FRG will be the next DA game look at the full release, its definitely not a shame! Agentchase the game Coming next shmiresday! come on lets talk about it and put some white chalk around it SUB2DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (get it because its a reference to agentchase11 this is so bad -_-) Dumbtrousle (Cover of Bonetrousle) Created 05/02/19 7:46 PM CST Youtube Link Cover of Bonetrousle because Undertale is great but not great enough to buy I mean what Psy bought the game I don't know what you're talking about... Lyrics: intro: FFFHERE WE GO Agent is always late Here in twitch Roblox Unturned FSX They are great streams Might be gone today Or be offline all month You're always late agent You are never on time But despite that I have one request Because guess who is the best Subscribe to yours truly But no it's not the one with the ukulele Anyways lets actually start -----actually start lol---------- Check out my cool friend Most of them all 3 second I have a special announcement You are in a game But a catch there is The release date for this Is kinda a secret It's on Schmeiresday And you call me late You may say but wait I just said what day So you better not say I have one task for you It's quick thats true Promote the internet sensation Dumb Animations ----------cool part----------- Check out my cool friend Most of them all 3 second With 14 subscribers That game comin out on Schmieres' Subscribe to Dumb Animations Don't leave me waitin You better be promotin My merch you be buying Whats wrong with oh But to his channel go Look at the length of the song Ahh, thats too long -----------outro----------- Oh god, oh no guys There is something wro- There is somethin- Ok, anyways, anyways, we were- (wow i love making these wiki pages) Megalatevia (Cover of Megalovania) Created 05/04/19 7:51 PM CST Youtube Link Cover of Megalovania because obligatory Sans joke when you create a bunch of Undertale related things... anyways the joke is that I legally acquired the game also Latvia Lyrics: Intro: The start of the stream, this is where We all have our fair share of meme song requests Of course, biggie smalls, is the best But there is one thing I need to sing It represents a thing about your stream 30 minutes, late, it seems 1st part: your stream Agent is always late here in twitch Seems like after late, his viewers ditch Roblox unturned they are great streams Offline all month, that is what it seems Ask him if he'd do it again And he would say ok He don't own a watch but man that would be great Subscribe to Dumb Animations He's the internet sensation Give the people a broad explanation Don't leave him waitin! Form the DASC Culture from the Russian slavs and things Pray to the Spondoolie gods ACAR is the frauds Somebody grab him a mirror Because rapnoc's disser is here Come on lets talk about it Put some white chalk around it So he's finally here animating for you Winning tetris, absolutely nothing, thats true Hey congratulations Totally legal animations Leaving the discord Agentchase11 the game, waiting for commercial break time back to normal: Agent is always late here in twitch Seems like after late, his viewers ditch Roblox unturned they are great streams Offline all month, that is what it seems Ask him if he'd do it again And he would say ok He don't own a watch but man that would be great Nocturnal987 Yeet petite agentcursed11 There's one last dude i need to mention Juker gives you a notification let me scream west virginia Mountain momma, song by John Denver Imma give another reminder Dumb Animations, be a subscriber I'm too lazy to do the sprites I can't make kirby sans look right Mostly cause i suck at pixel art Ask DA, he's too lazy too to do his part You better look at the length of the song And this repeating part, very long CAN I JUST STOP I GOT AAAAAAAAA SUB 2 DAAAAAAA (so basically paste the other songs into a .txt file make sure they at least kinda fit this should have been a crappy mashup siivagunner type thing but no it has its own special video now oh wow isn't that great heres this -_- oh yeah haha funny sans) Diss of Justice (Cover of Spear of Justice) Created 05/09/19 7:29 PM CST Youtube Link Cover of Spear of Justice because what else do we need a Stazmary one wow good idea I'll keep that in mind for the next one oh wait its the lyrics of Rapnoc Diss who would have guessed Lyrics Intro part thing-------- Somebody grab him a mirror About 13 years comin' from a curb stomp to the dark pavement Hello Rapnoc, my name is Rosemary I'm sick of you and your friend Dani I'm a nice guy we can talk about it or size up ya body put some white chalk around it Agent gonna be late He be late everyday leave stopping the beef for agentchase11 Rapnoc, Stop all of the "I prefer Canada" you don't know about livin' in America Oh wait let us see 5 continents there be but it doesn't count, inhabitable ya see? Shout out to every person that's behind me Read a nursery Dang kid, you unlucky You got food, barely but I am hungry Pinging me after I said not Accordin' to Chase, you're alright Can't get rid of it no matter how much you try You're always late agent You knew it was comin You're always late agent Record players broken From the South East US Put to eternal sleep by the Angel of Death To your level i won't seep R6 and bored, huh? Reasons it's good... uhhh Mad about last week You are real weak can talk about it white chalk around it please go back to august i hope rapnoc heard this Tryin to be psy So bad it hurts us Tryin to be psy Man your memes sure suck Like as if he wasnt bad enough Agent's always late Man this record player sucks Dang kid, you unlucky You got food, barely but I am hungry Pinging me after I said not Accordin' to Chase, you're alright Can't get rid of it no matter how much you try But even then Agent is always late Here in twitch Roblox unturned, they pretty alright He's always offline Real late stream times You killed the podcast We're getting off task Again this part The end of the song Is getting real repetitive That's all I got And put some white chalk around it (bruh) Subs and Streams (Cover of Hopes and Dreams) Created 05/10/19 9:39 PM CST Youtube Link Cover of Hopes and Dreams because it clearly has went downhill at this point and Psy does this weird voice thing btw make sure to put down the lyrics for archival things here it is its ctrl c ctrl v woops Lyrics: Intro: Hey agent, There's one thing I need to say About your stream Agentisalwayslatehere But wait here Listen clear Guess what it is lets start this Start: Heyagentwhydoyouwai- So he's finally here Right in front of you If you know the words You can join in too Agent is always late Rapnoc Nocturnal Juker they're the same person Agent is always late Sub2DA That's what he'll say A game bout being late AgentChase the game FRG will be the next DA game Every time he says it is a shame Staz will talk about it Or size up ya body Put some white chalk around it Every person that's behind him From the South East US To be honest one of the best Psycoffman In big quotations Musical Artist shirt of Dumb Animations A lot of time to SPARE Guess Agent needs to SAVE Guess Staz needs to FIGHT Again Agent needs to ACT Quickly because of his stream Not even Psy can request his memes Agent is always late here in twitch Roblox Unturned Wild Snake They are great streams might be gone today or be offline all month You are late agent Everyday we're out there spamming You're late agent Everyday we're out there spamming 500 lines of spam bad and good stream times Check out my friend Dumb Animations With Subscribers An internet sensation Rapnoc Dani need translations Staz is with them arguin Juker givin notifications Noc great memes he is givin One person that i am missin Is that one late person Hey Agent why do you wai- That last part's real gay Lets just get this over with Skip to the good part *break time* EPIC: Agent is always late here in twitch Roblox Unturned Wild Snake They are great streams might be gone today or be offline all month You are late agent Everyday we're out there spamming Everyday we're out there spamming 500 lines of spam bad and good stream times Agent is always late here in twitch Unturned Wild Snake You are late You are late You are late You're always late Agent Here in twiitch Roblox Unturned Wild Snake They are great streams Not good stream times or weekend streams, no You're late, Agent Not good stream times or weekend streams, no You're late, Agent (yay its over) Songs Epicly Produced by Psycoffman Songs are epic, and some some songs are epic and produced* by Psycoffman AgentChase11 - Nine Eleven ft. George Bush, Wiz Khalifa, Lil Jon Created 01/11/20 1:26 PM CST YouTube Link (blocked in some countries cause copyright) A mashup/cover/something of Black and Yellow about getting inside of jobs. Lyrics coming when im not lazy STUB STUB STUB THIS IS A STUB EXPAND THE ARTICLE SAIL File created 01/19/20 5:08 PM CST Streamed live at twitch.tv/agentchase11 January 2020 YouTube Link Sail but louder Mashups This is a level higher than the trash that is the Rips that Psy has created, some of them are ok I guess. Basically 99% of the Rips that aren't just haha got em its not actually the song you were looking for Walking on Sunshine! Hand in Hand! Created 09/12/19 5:13 PM CST Youtube Link Mashup of both Walking On Sunshine and Kimeta yo Hand in Hand both of which have never in history been mashupped together off beat to each other bruh bruh noc you should have helpps :(((( whats an anime Go Everyones Way (feat. Lil Jon) Created 11/20/19 2:21 PM CST Youtube Link Mashup of GO MY WAY, Yeah!, Easy Street, Do Your Thang, narkotik kal, Never Gonna Give You Up, Big Money Salvia, Rappin' For Jesus, Last Surprise, DA Dumb Rap, Agent is Always Late, I'm Black Yall, Moskau, Barbecue Shoes, Snow halation, Pe cimpoi, Taco Tuesday. Epic lots of songs mashup, more = good amirite gamers Waters of Nazareth ft. Lil Jon Created 12/14/19 10:14 PM CST YouTube Link Mashup of Waters of Nazareth and Outta Your Mind, created while Psy was bored in a VC. Lil Jon ft. Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Created 12/15/19 8:29 AM CST Youtube Link Mashup of All I Really Want For Christmas and All I Want For Christmas Is You, Lil Jon funny (Smash) Mouth - Walkin' on the Sun Created 12/28/19 5:50 PM CST Youtube Link Mashup of Character Select and Walkin' on the Sun, the one from the first Smash Bros, listen to the original Walkin' on the Sun and you'll understand. Created after Psy heard this song for the first time in a randomly generated YouTube Mix he was listening to.Category:People